Jesus Quintana
Jesus Quintana was a minor but iconic villain in the 1998 film The Big Lebowski. He is also the titular protagonist in the 2019 film The Jesus Rolls. Jesus was portrayed by John Turturro, who also voices Goat. Instead of pronouncing his name as hay-SOOS, which would have been the traditional Spanish way of pronouncing his name, Jesus instead pronounced his name in the English manner. He also insisted on referring to himself in the third person. History According to Walter Sobchak, Jesus is a sex offender with a record. Walter stated that Jesus spent six months at Chino for exposing himself to an eight year old. Walter also said that Jesus had to go door to door to tell everyone he was "a pederast" upon moving to Hollywood. Jesus spends a great deal of time at the bowling alley with Liam O'Brien, perfecting his bowling technique and rolling strikes on a regular basis. He is due to face off against Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski. Lebowski admits that Jesus is a good bowler: "The creep can roll, man". Jesus gleefully looks forward to the contest, asking the Dude, Walter, and Donny if they are ready in graphic terms and declaring that he and Liam were going to defeat the Dude and his teammates, also in graphic terms. Having heard about Walter's propensity to solve issues at the bowling alley with firearms, Jesus makes sure to let Walter know that he would not take any of that lying down. When the Dude mutters, "Jesus," he replies that nobody messes with him (but not in those words). Jesus is put off when the league reschedules their match to accommodate Walter's religious need to have Saturday off, and angrily demands an explanation. He then storms off, saying that instead of beating on Saturday, he would instead do it the following Wednesday. Quotes *"Nobody fucks with the Jesus." *"Are you ready to be fucked, man? I see you've rolled your way into the semis. Dios mio, man. Liam and me, we're going to fuck you up!" *"Let me tell you something, pendejo, you pull any of your crazy shit with us, you flash a piece out on the lanes, I'll take it away from you and stick it up your ass and pull the fucking trigger 'till it goes 'click'." *"HEY! What's this Day of Rest shit!? What's this bullshit!? I don't fucking care! It don't matter to Jesus. You haven't fooled me, but may have fooled the fucks in the league office." *"This bush-league psyche-out stuff. Laughable, man. Haha! I would have fucked you in the ass Saturday. I fuck you in the ass next Wednesday instead. WOOO! You've got a date Wednesday, baby!" Trivia * Despite the limited role of Jesus Quintana in the film, the character was very popular and it turned out to be one of John Turturro's most well known roles. Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Imprisoned Category:Misogynists Category:Nemesis Category:Perverts Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral